The invention relates to an exercise device with a flexible bar with weights provided on both ends of the bar and with a grip element on the bar between the two bar ends.
Exercise devices or exercise bars of this type are known in various embodiments (for example DE 20 2005 020 652 U1) and offer various possibilities for gymnastic or sports exercises, for example by holding the device on a hand grip provided in the middle and by setting the bar or the bar ends provided with the weights in oscillating motions.
The disadvantage of such known exercise devices is their relatively long length, which makes transport and/or storage more difficult. It is an object of the invention is to present an exercise device that avoids this disadvantage.